camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy de Villiers
Traits Funny, Caring, Protective, Loyal, Friendly, Confident, Easy to talk to, Secritive, Conferting, Great role model, Great Friend, Kinderistic, Sneaky, Kind, Creative, Courages, Strong Willed, Optimist, Prankster and a person who will stand for what is right. History Lucy was born to Loki and Alyssa de Villiers on the second of January. After her birth Loki dissapered without a word or trace for Alyssa. When Alyssa found out she was heartbroken but got over it and raised her daughter the best he could. Lucy grew up with a normal childhood, well as normal it gets for demigods. Lucy went to school at the age of six and was just a normal person. When Lucy was eight she started becaming a prankster but never got in trouble with her teacher Mrs. Shepherd for some reason. When she was fourteen, a hellhound came after her but a boy killed the monster and helped walk home safely. When they arrived at Lucy's house the boy introduced himself as Harry Shepherd and Lucy introduced herself to him. He asked if he could came inside and since Alyssa wouldn't be home from her work for three hours she let him in. Lucy and Harry went inside Lucy's room to talk about what just happened. Harry told Lucy she would have to be a demigod or the hellhound wouldn't have bothered attacking her. Lucy was in shock but belived Harry the best she could. Harry told Lucy that he ran away from his home when he was eight and his reasons. He then offered Lucy a chance to come with him and Lucy accepted the offer and packed her stuff and left with Harry. Lucy and Harry first headed to collect some food and drink Lucy's mum ordered for Lucy. Harry and Lucy stayed on the run together for four years, in that time Lucy has learned how to fight with a dagger Harry gave her. One night the two made a fire and were sitting together by the fire when Harry asked Lucy if she still thinks she made the right choice by leaving her mother and coming with him, making Lucy think real hard about that but she nodded saying she did the right thing. Harry then kissed Lucy and pulled away but Lucy was in complete shock. Harry asked how she felt and Lucy smiled at him and said she felt better then she ever had. Then a huge (about seven meters) Cyclops came and attacked the pair and took Harry to his lair. Lucy ran after the Cyclops who imitated her mothers voice but Lucy knew this as a prank as she had played the same prank to Harry while they were on the run. Lucy defeted to Cyclops and found Harry who was bearly breathing. Lucy tried to keep Harry alive but soon he died with cuts all over his body. Lucy ran away carrying Harry's body and buired it and stayed beside the grave for a few hours before moving on in the diraction they were going and stumbled upon a camp. After a lot of thinking she entered the camp and was claimed by Loki. Theme Song Gallery Demi12.jpg Demi11.jpg Demi10.jpg Demi9.jpg Demi8.jpg Demi7.jpg Demi6.jpg Demi5.jpg Demi4.png Demi3.png Demi2.png Demi1.jpg Relationships Category:Female Category:Norse Mythology